


Lunch Time on the Set

by fangirl72



Series: 2014 [3]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Dry Humping, Erection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: Dean and Jerry are on the set of My Friend Irma, their first movie and they might have another first.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: 2014 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049543
Kudos: 3





	Lunch Time on the Set

Dean/Jerry

Mature (Explicit): This work has explicit sexual content and mature language

Tumblr Link: https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/74151203154/lunch-time-on-the-set

Some Things to Look Forward to: Dry humping, Implication Ejaculation, Erection, Implication Oral Sex: Penis, Implication Swallowing

Dean had his arms wrapped around Jerry walking him towards the bed. He kissed Jerry’s neck as he murmured, “I can’t take it. I have to have you here and now.”

Normally, Jerry wouldn’t protest but Dean had chosen an odd place and time to have him. “Paul…you don’t want to lose our first movie because we can’t control ourselves…”

They had just done the scene where Jerry runs out of the shower. It looked like he had only a towel to cover him but he wore his boxers underneath that made it perfect. It may have been the wet hair that set him off but really there was just so much about Jerry that tested his self control. 

“Everybody left for lunch we have the whole set to ourselves….“ he said pushing Jerry down. "Including this bed.” Dean didn’t let Jerry have a second of hesitation before getting on top and rocking their hips together.

“Oh, Paul….” Jerry forgot about the consequences and focused on Dean wanting him, needing him, HAVING him. Dean’s hips moving just the right way, his breath against Jerry’s neck. “W-W-Won’t they think…somethins up…if I have a come stain on my boxers?”

Dean stopped moving then stood up. “Shit. I didn’t think about that.” He moved his hand through his hair once then looked down. “What the fuck am I supposed to do about this?”

Jerry stared at Dean’s erection practically salivating. He lifted himself to a sitting position then got on his knees. “I can think of something…”

Dean didn’t like the look in Jerry’s eyes. It was the same look he had when he messed up Dean’s hair. It was the look he got just before he was going to do something that he knew was against the rules.

“You can still have me…,” Jerry tugged on Dean’s belt. “It will just be my mouth.”

“Jerry….” They were already too close. He knew what they did together wasn’t just two pals messing around. It wasn’t crossing the line that worried him. Jerry’s mouth was practically made for this. He was so eager to please too. Dean worried that if he gave into Jerry on this he could never say no to him again.

“Our first time on our first movie set.” Jerry had just undone Dean’s belt and was pulling his shirt up. “Doesn’t that sound nice?” He open mouthed kissed Dean’s belly button. “Please, Bubby.” He kissed it again. “Let me do this.”

Dean’s breath was heavy as he felt Jerry’s tongue in his navel. His hand cradled the back of Jerry’s head. Damn, it felt good and they weren’t even doing anything yet. “Okay, Jer.”

“Did I get it all,” Jerry said pointing to the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, you did,” Dean replied. 

He practically chugged it. Dean thought to himself as he zipped up his pants. He knew he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. From here on out Jerry would always be on his mind; the boy who made him feel too many things at once.

-


End file.
